Light therapy involves administering doses of optical radiation to the body of a recipient of the therapy. Various light therapy systems are known, including those having one or more radiation sources incorporated into a housing that is designed to be held and aimed by a therapist to direct optical radiation towards a patient during a therapy session. Other light therapy systems include a flexible substrate with which is integrated an array of radiation sources. Such flexible photoarray systems are designed to conform to a non-planar portion of the recipient's body thereby to enable the radiation sources to be proximate to a region of interest, such as against the recipient's skin, without having to be constantly held in position by the therapist for the duration of a treatment session.
A flexible photoarray system is generally intended to be positioned directly proximate to the body of the recipient of the optical radiation. With such a configuration, the therapist is not generally able to observe the skin or other body surface of the recipient where it is occluded by the flexible photoarray system. Furthermore, a recipient of the light therapy, typically unfamiliar with the therapy process, may not raise concerns about discomfort or may not even feel discomfort despite heat levels in various areas between the flexible photoarray system and the recipient's body with which it is directly proximate being higher than is healthy for the recipient. Similarly, the therapist and recipient are not typically able to visually gauge whether an effective amount of radiation has been administered to the region of interest.
In addition, it would be useful for a flexible photoarray system to be portable to the extent that it could remain on the recipient, unsupervised by a therapist, for extended periods while the recipient is doing some other activity. However, facilitating portability and unsupervised use raises unique challenges in how each of power management, heat management, treatment duration and dose monitoring and the like are addressed.